


Hashtag: RelationshipGoals

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit, Some angst, Tickling, kink reveal story, mentions of sexual topics and other kinks, tickle kink, ticklish!tony, tony stark is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve is being forced into getting a Twitter accounts and logs into Tony’s for inspiration - one mistake later, he finds more than he asked for. Meaning, his boyfriend has a tickle kink and Steve has a lot of thinking to do.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Hashtag: RelationshipGoals

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday 13th! _*throws confetti*_ To celebrate I am posting a fic that contains one of the biggest fears for people with tickle kink - someone finding out when you are not ready to tell them. It has a happy ending, promise! Hope you all will enjoy this fic, kudos and comments are appreciated and needed!

Long story short - Steve was getting a Twitter account.

Long story long…

It all started with a certain PR meeting held for the Avengers team, just this time, it was Steve vs the whole PR team. The problem was simple - Steve didn’t like social media and didn’t have an account on any of the numerous websites and apps. Fighting with aliens, planning new missions, schooling SHIELD agents - those were the zones he felt comfortable in. Some thought that the hidden reason behind the hostility towards social media was, that Steve, born in the 1920s, had a problem with using modern technology. Some called it endearing, some pathetic, the truth was, that Steve fairly quickly mastered each piece of technology he was given, skillfully using any given device. After all, he wasn’t dense. Many apps were quite useful, some just plain entertaining, and it required a lot of navigating, but he managed to find some favorites. Just when it came to social media… Steve didn’t feel like sharing his private life with unknown faces. Call him old-fashioned, but he liked having direct contact with people and as much as he liked to take a stop during his random walks in the city to talk with people who called themselves his fans, it quickly became too overwhelming. He wasn’t good at such things and always thought he was too awkward and not what people expected. Steve didn’t like that kind of pressure and didn’t like the almost weekly notices from the PR team that he needed to make himself more ‘accessible’. By no means, he was expected to stop and talk to everyone who ever called him or share mission details with strangers, but he needed to create a more public persona for Captain America and Steve Rogers.

Hence, Steve was encouraged to take a plunge into the world of social media. 

And he really, really, really didn’t want to do that.

One - it was pretty tedious to keep up with everything. Tony eagerly showed him all social accounts he had - Twitter, Instagram, Facebook profile, Youtube, and it all just gave him a headache as Tony chattered which media was good for what and gladly showed him his own Instagram page (mostly workshop photos and meals Steve had prepared for him, which was kinda sweet) and if Steve became slightly interested in that, his interest dropped after hearing about filters and tags. Too much work. 

Second - he didn’t have time to keep his theoretical accounts active and post new content regularly. Or more, he didn’t want to make time, preferring to spend it on reading or training or hanging out with Tony or anything else, really. He had been gently suggested, that some celebrities (Steve’s eyes widened a little after hearing that - was he a celebrity?) hire someone else to run their social media accounts. Steve shook his head at the proposition, knowing that none of his teammates did that and so he shouldn’t either, not mentioning that everything posted wouldn’t be sincere.

Third - Steve considered himself not an interesting person. He didn’t have Tony’s charisma, who, of course, had the biggest social media following ever, Thor’s flair, which made his Youtube channel where he tasted food sent to him from all over the world by his viewers a huge success or Clint’s humor, whose Internet activity limited to commenting on funny animal photos and home videos and people loved him. Even Bruce, seemingly even more awkward and distant when it came to dealing with a privacy-invading crowd, was doing great, kindling the interest of young kids in science with a series of easy to repeat experiments at home and railing about the importance of protecting and preserving the environment. Even Natasha didn’t have a problem, her social media accounts full of useful self-defense tips for everyone who needed to feel safer. Steve just couldn’t find anything in himself he would like to share with the world. He liked to keep his art private, his relationship private, and his whole life private. 

It should be the ending statement.

It wasn’t.

And so Steve, feeling scolded, got back to his and Tony’s shared floor, planning to hide, except that he was assigned a very simple task for the week.

Get a Twitter account.

Steve sat heavily on the couch, putting elbows on his knees and palms around his cheeks, definitely not pouting. Why on Earth did he need a Twitter account? Wasn’t it enough that from time to time he appeared on Tony’s account, being the supportive boyfriend, and allowing Tony share the photos of their date nights or even the short movies from Steve’s training when Tony was proudly showing off Steve’s impressive physique and using those damn filters and making small stars and glitter swirl around him. 

Speaking of Tony, he could use his boyfriend’s advice… Steve checked his phone and knew that Tony was still stuck in a business meeting, and won’t be back for an hour or so and as much as he wanted to not think about the Twitter issue it kept coming back to him. What was he supposed to write on Twitter? Something that wouldn’t give too much about him, but would be safe and entertaining. He needed inspiration. Maybe a walk would clear his mind but as Steve was getting up, he noticed Tony’s tablet laying at the edge of the coffee table. 

Well… Tony wouldn’t mind if he took a peak, right? Granted, he never used Tony’s tablet before without his boyfriend’s permission. It felt too personal and barging on privacy and it was almost a silent agreement between them that Steve won’t touch Tony’s electronic devices and Tony won’t look through Steve’s sketchbooks without prior agreement. But it was different, right? Tony’s Twitter account was out there, for everyone, so it didn’t matter if Steve would install the app on his phone and check the account, or go to the source and look through Tony’s account. It might even help him to understand better how the app was working. 

Steve took the tablet and unlocked it, searching for the Twitter app. Letter T on a blue background. Steve pressed it and skimmed over the screen, looking at the design of the app. Huh, it looked very different from the account owner’s point of view. He scrolled down the screen, seeing a lot of text, too much text because wasn’t there a limit of signs per tweet? Further, into the app, Steve saw more of things he didn’t recognize, didn’t see any posts from other Avengers, instead of images and gifs and -

“Woah,” Steve gaped, taking in what he was seeing. He quickly scrolled up, his face becoming heated, unsure what he just saw. For a minute, he turned the tablet in his hands, trying to decide if it really belonged to Tony and not someone else, but who else would have a hot red and gold cover, resembling the design of the Iron Man suit. It had to be Tony’s tablet, which meant…

Those posts were Tony’s. That account was Tony’s. Tony had two Twitter accounts? Steve looked back, just now noticing that it wasn’t Twitter after all. At the top of the screen on a background of dark blue in white letters was written Tumblr. Steve didn’t hear of the app, it wasn’t listed as one of the most popular ones for celebrities and that’s probably why Tony used it for -

Steve wasn’t exactly sure for what. For something secretive. Something he wanted to hide. Things he didn’t admit even to Steve. 

Cautiously, Steve scrolled down again, trying to keep an open mind and be more cautious. He wasn’t a prude, he knew that people had different kinks and it was completely normal. Heck, he and Tony had a very healthy sex and intimate life and the sight of Tony tied down for their playtime always made Steve’s blood boil with lust and desire and they did indulge in some kinks, Steve current favorite one included spanking Tony’s bouncy ass and watch it jiggle and the skin turn red. Tony had no problems with sharing his kinky fantasies and Steve was always willing to give it a go, sometimes proposing things on his own, like wax play, which wasn’t only sexy but also artistic - Tony’s body colored with drips of different colored wax was a beautiful sight. This… This was something different, Steve didn’t think to consider. 

There were pictures, that without context seemed innocent, like an array of feathers on a pillow. Some were less subtle and showed a part of sucked in stomach, escaping from a coming closer feather duster. The gifs were the most intriguing - a tied up, blindfolded man, laughing and squirming, while a different man was…

Tickling him?

Steve’s brow furrowed as he watched the gif, frame by frame. There was no doubt that it was tickling, fingers gliding over tied man’s armpits and sides. Steve expected this to be a prelude, something more to follow, but it was all. Tickling was the main point. Steve blushed when he realized that if there were gifs, there had to be a video and who knew how long it was. How many minutes would it take to bring someone to the brink of hysterics, to make them crumble, but at the same time make it pleasurable? People were not forced into filming porn and following that principle, there were not forced into filming tickle kink videos.

And that being said… 

“Huh…” Steve mused out, bits of information falling into one picture. They never discussed it, but in the back of his head, Steve had this thought that Tony enjoyed being tickled, or at least didn’t mind terribly. The way he squirmed between Steve’s tickling hands but didn’t try to run away. How he laughed and screamed for mercy whenever Steve targeted a sensitive spot and always seemed a bit disappointed when the tickling ended but masked it with a smile and complaints of being assaulted. Sometimes, Steve just felt provoked into tickling his boyfriend, like that one time, Tony had taken his sketchbook and hid away, refusing to say where he hid it and Steve had to tickle the information out of him until Tony was absolutely incoherent from laughter and breathless. 

That was cute. All those shared tickle moments were cute, but Steve never thought that they could be… hot. And intimate. He looked back at the gif, at the way the tickled man arched and bucked, but was not able to escape the ticklish strokes delivered over his skin. What if Tony was the one tied and spread in the chair and Steve was the one standing behind, dotting his fingertips over the bare torso, having that sense of power and control, enjoying the ticklish tremble of the bothered skin. It became a tempting image in his head. 

_'Guuuuys, I don’t know what to do.’_

Steve’s eyes caught on some text among the images and gifs. A separate post.

_'I still can’t tell my bf that I like being tickled. I just can’t! There is this block in my head -’_

Steve read the text, feeling that he might know the author. 

_'I even did that thing you recommended with hiding his stuff away -’_

Definitely knew the author. At the top of the post, he saw a name, probably the username and clicked on it. Blue background color, and image of feathers and the username in white bold font. The Spare Parts Man.

That was one major hint…

Steve scrolled down this page, seeing more text and images of people being tickled, some like, a gif that was of a zoomed in stomach, the belly button tickled by a tip of the feather, signed with a ’ _omg, goals_ ’, whatever that meant. Steve tried to search for the text he saw on the previous page, but couldn’t find it anymore, instead saw more posts, where people seemed to be interacting with the author.

_'Hi, SP! I was the one who sent you the asks with hiding your BF’s stuff -’_

_'I am sure your BF will understand, from what you said, you are dating for a long time -’_

_'You still didn’t tell him??? What are you waiting for, GO GO GO!’_

Steve pursed his lips together, feeling upset that Tony was so willing to share with strangers, but not with him. This whole site seemed so secretive, and while Steve felt a bit betrayed, he started to think about things from Tony’s perspective. Tickling wasn’t a mainstream kink. Bondage, spanking, food play - all the things they had tried seemed to be more acceptable in the sex world while tickling… Some people enjoyed it, some hated it. Steve was somewhere in between. It could be a fun thing among loved ones, but could quickly become overwhelming and unbearable. Steve didn’t think about it earlier, but he really liked tickling Tony. He loved the way his body twitched, the sound of his laughter, and the feeling of closeness and trust in the action. For Steve it was fun. For Tony, it had to run much deeper, forming stronger connections than it did for Steve. 

_'I don’t want to lose him. What if he thinks I am a freak?’_

No, Steve would never think that. Tony was the great love of his life and Steve accepted him on every level. 

“Oh, babe…” Steve sighed softly, reading more posts, some screaming nervousness as Tony was pouring his heart out, feeling miserable with his inability to tell Steve the truth, some so heartwarming and oozing happiness when Tony was describing Steve’s last tickle attacks and how incredibly good and completed it made Tony feel. 

That. Steve wanted to make Tony feel like that every day. Satiated and fulfilled and safe. 

No more secrets. 

Carried on the moment, Steve pressed on an icon with a pencil and began to write. 

***

Tony was bored. So, so bored. He caught a glimpse of Pepper sending him a scolding look and straightened up in his seat, pretending to pay attention. He just wanted to go back home and curl up next to Steve, feeling Steve’s fingers stroking his hair and maybe, if he got lucky, Steve would rub his belly, using just enough pressure to make him smile and feel like melting. He started to smile at the thought and Pepper sent him a confused look. Uh oh. He better control himself. Tony grinned sheepishly at Pepper and set his face in a schooled, thoughtful look, trying to focus his attention on the meeting. Just half an hour more… It was all ending statements, so it was nothing bad if he decided to check his social media, right? Cautiously, Tony took out his phone and unlocked the screen, keeping the phone under the table. A new tasting video from Thor, with a package of sweets sent from the Netherlands. Tony made a mental note to drop later to Thor’s floor and ask if he had any stroopwafels left to share because they were amazing with black coffee. Clint commenting on funny cats videos, Tony added it to his watch later list. As usual, his own social media were bursting with notifications, people raving over Iron Man and asking for more videos of Steve training routine, which, Tony couldn’t blame them, the sight of his boyfriend working out was heaven. He even decided to check his Tumblr, curious if anyone sent him some more tips or maybe just left him a nice message -

Oh, that was weird. Usually, he had maybe two or three messages, some reblogs, and a few comments. This time, his app was bursting with notifications and Tony didn’t post anything that could cause such a commotion in the last days.

_'WHAT. WHAT????“_

__

__

_'Nooooooo… Please don’t break up with him! He loves you so much!’_

_"The hell, dude! You invaded your bf’s privacy like that?? You’re the worst!'_

Tony didn’t understand anything. Maybe he clicked and shared something by accident. There was a slight possibility that his account was hacked. Maybe -

Maybe it was way, way worse. 

There was a new text post on his main, one he didn’t write.

_'Hi, this is Spare Part Man’s boyfriend. I found this account by accident and me and my boyfriend have a lot to talk about once I see him.’_

No. No, no, no.

“Tony? Tony, are you okay?!”

Tony didn’t realize he started to hyperventilate until Pepper’s voice brought him back. Everyone was staring at him and Tony felt like vomiting.

“I am fine,” Tony said, not meaning it, his voice coming out squeaky. “Can we - excuse me, I have to go,” Tony rambled out, sending a sorry look in Pepper’s direction and trying to walk out of the conference room as calmly as possible. It felt like the whole world was spinning around him, making him feel nauseous. Tony stumbled to the window and pressed his face against the cool glass, trying to soothe his heated skin and get his thoughts back in order.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this. Maybe it was never supposed to happen, staying as his hidden fantasy and dark secret. What if he deleted the account, right here, right now, would he be able to convince Steve that it never existed? 

No. Steve wouldn’t fall for it. And Tony felt so stupid for creating that account in the first place, but he needed a place to vent. He didn’t plan on socializing, sharing his life, just get the urges out and move on. He just… Wanted to feel accepted. Find people who thought the same as he did. Not feel so alone.

And he would end alone because Steve definitely was going to dump him.

***

“I am back!”

Tony was a genius. He had numerous diplomas to prove it. Yet, he decided that the best thing to do would be to march into his and Steve’s shared floor, acting like nothing ever happened. Maybe if he managed to keep his cool he could put this whole Tumblr thing as a social study. Just a research on kinks. No biggie. He could do this.

“Tony, come to the bedroom for a second!”

Somehow hearing Steve’s voice made this situation very real and not like Tony imagined it. He couldn’t say anything from the tone of Steve’s voice, it was neutral, not angry, but also wasn’t the cheerful, loving one Steve had towards him. On usual days, Steve would come to him, resembling an excited puppy and lick his face - kiss, Tony meant kiss, and then they would sit on the couch and share their day. Their bedroom was a private, closed space and once Tony set his foot there, there was no way back. 

Feeling a nervous twist in his stomach, Tony peeked into the bedroom, just to feel if the situation was as bad as he feared. Steve was on the bed, forehead creased in thought, and was looking at the space in front of him until he spotted Tony from the corner of his eyes.

“Tony - ” Steve started, sitting up straight, pulling shoulders back.

“No, Steve, I - ” Tony walked into the bedroom, trying to make his voice strong. Just remember what he had planned and it would be fine. “I want to talk first, okay?" 

Steve blinked and frowned lightly, but kept his lips tight. Alright, if Tony insisted.

"Okay,” Tony nodded, trying to give himself some courage and began to pace around the room. “I know you found my Tumblr account,” he said the obvious, struggling to keep his voice firm. “And - and it was not true, you know that, right? I just - research - an experiment to - ahh,” Tony quickly got lost in his words, noticing Steve’s look changing to a confused one. “I - ah, fuck, fuck, fuck - ” Tony couldn’t get any coherent words out and stopped and hid his face in hands. He continued to quietly curse, not knowing how to get out of this mess and not lose everything. 

“Babe…”

Tony almost jumped away, when Steve came closer and wrapped arms around him. After a moment of hesitation, Tony buried himself into his soldier’s arms, his face pressed against Steve’s neck. Probably the last hug he would receive from Steve. This whole thing won’t make Avengers stuff awkward at all. What if Steve would quit the team? Tony couldn’t imagine not being able to see Steve anymore. He needed him. He would change, he would do better. Steve couldn’t break up with him. 

“Of course that I am not breaking up with you,” Steve said suddenly, and Tony winced, not realizing he said it out loud. “Is that what you thought?” Steve asked, sounding shocked. Reluctantly, Tony nodded. Somehow he was used to being rejected and walking away from problems was one of the things he did and expected the same happen to him. 

“God, Tony,” Steve said in an exasperated huff, not believing how quickly this whole thing could escalate in Tony’s mind. Then again, he should know, because Tony did think too much and sometimes didn’t stop his thoughts on time, letting them drag him deeper and deeper. “Tony, I am not breaking up with you,” Steve said again, just to make sure the words sunk in his boyfriend’s head. “And I am sorry,” Steve gently put his thumb and forefinger under Tony’s chin, encouraging him to eye contact. 'Sorry you turned out to be messed up in the head,’ Tony finished in his mind, looking into Steve’s blue eyes. 

“I am sorry for barging into your space when you didn’t feel ready to share yet,” Steve said, closing the distance between them and leaning his forehead against Tony’s.

What?

Tony didn’t reply, just stared, his brown eyes widening. Steve was… apologizing to him? Not the other way around?

“I read some of your blog,” Steve said and Tony panicked again, Steve holding him closer when he felt brunet’s body tense, “and I understand how hard it is for you to talk about it and how important it is for you. I really do. If anything, I am… a bit disappointed you didn’t tell me. Why didn’t you?”

Tony’s mouth twisted into a scowl. He was disappointed with himself too, but it was hard. Harder than admitting that he liked being pinned down by Steve, or spanked, as it all seemed… simpler. It was obvious why people who enjoyed it were turned on by it. Tickling wasn’t easy to explain. 

“I wanted to,” Tony finally spoke, his voice coming out quiet, “I didn’t know how,” this wasn’t a good answer. Tony closed his eyes, not able to look at Steve. “I was embarrassed, I guess.”

“Hmmm,” Steve hummed in understanding, waiting for Tony to continue, but he didn’t say anything more. Tony had no problems with voicing out his needs on his site, but face to face with Steve, he was fumbling and struggling for words. Anonymity gave him a sense of control which was being stripped away from him, layer by layer. Maybe with time, Tony would open more, and it was on Steve’s side to nurture that vulnerable mindset until Tony would feel strong enough and confident to voice out his true needs. 

“Then… can you tell me why you like it?” Steve tried, sounding gentle and not judgmental. Keeping an open mind was the key here.

“I don’t know,” Tony said quickly, sounding defensive. He didn’t mean to, but it was stranger than him. He didn’t want Steve to judge him, to think less of him, but… It was Steve. Steve who was always so understanding and didn’t laugh at him and did his best to keep Tony feel accepted. It won’t work if Steve would be the only one willing to share. “I guess,” Tony corrected himself, trying to be more open, “I like the trust in it. And closeness,” he said, tugging on Steve’s clothes and hiding more into his boyfriend, “and, uh, it feels good.”

“Feels good?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, burying his heated face deeper into Steve’s neck. “Feels really good. Especially when you are the one ti - doing it.”

“Oh,” Steve said, carding his fingers through the short hair on the back of Tony’s head. Tony shivered, just slightly, from the light touch, smiling against Steve’s skin and Steve felt an urge to touch him all over. This time differently, more aware and more intimate, paying closer attention to the reactions. “So… you wanna do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know what.”

Tony moved away from Steve, showing a confused face. That kinda felt like mocking him, but Steve’s face was honest. And it would certainly change the mood and make Tony feel better about this whole day. “I don’t know,” Tony said, just to be safe, “do you want to do it?”

“Heck yeah.”

“What? You do?” Tony asked, his mouth falling agape at the enthusiasm. 

“Sure. You like it and I like tickling you too. It’s a win-win, right?”

Tony started to smile in relief. It was really happening. Steve accepted one of Tony’s darkest secrets and even wanted to take part in it. Tony could barely wrap his mind around it, already feeling excited and giddy.

“So?” Steve asked again, eyes sparkling, waiting for permission from his boyfriend.

“If you keep asking, it takes the surprise factor AWAAHHAHA!” Tony’s newly found boost of confidence was efficiently cut off when Steve latched hands to his sides and squeezed repeatedly. Tony doubled over in laughter and squirmed away, watching with a pounding heart as Steve followed him, smiling beautifully mischievous. “No, no, no, wait, Steve! STEHEVE!” Tony screeched in laughter when Steve ran forward, pushing Tony on the bed, and falling with him. “ACK! STE - hahaha! Waaait!” Tony wailed when fingers were going up and down his body tickling intensely. When Tony became pink in the face and a little breathless, Steve stopped, leaning in and kissing Tony’s smiling lips.

“I love you, babe,” Steve whispered, looking at his lover.

“I love you too,” Tony answered, his heart hammering from the ticklish rush and all love he had for Steve. 

“Are we good?”

“We are good,” Tony assured, still not believing that everything turned out so great. 

“Good,” Steve smiled, and just now Tony realized that somehow both of his wrists were in soldier’s hold and Steve easily pinned his hands above his head, leaving his torso exposed. “Because now,” Steve said, sitting on Tony’s thighs and slowly sliding his free hand under Tony’s shirt. “I want to test every ticklish spot on you.”

“Oh fuhahahck - ” Tony wriggled uselessly, his stomach sinking in when Steve gently ran fingertips over the soft skin. “Steve, Steve, pleaheehehehese!”

“This is just your tummy and you already are so ticklish. It is a very promising start.”

“Ahhahaha!”

“Oh, is this rib ticklish? How about this one? And this one?”

“GAAA HAHAHA!”

“Oh look, the higher I go, the more you laugh. Sooo, this means that when I do this -”

“PFF HAHAHAHA!”

“That’s one ticklish armpit you have, babe! Let’s find out if the other one is as ticklish -”

Steve was grinning, watching Tony crumbling and laughing, coming apart under his fingers. Steve was right, it was a win-win for both of them.

***

“You should write on your Tumblr.”

“Huh?”

“You should,” Steve repeated, rolling on completely naked Tony and kissing his lips, “write on your,” a kiss on the chin, “Tumblr,” Steve finished, blowing a raspberry into Tony’s neck.

“HAAHAHA! Stoooop,” Tony tried to swat Steve away, feeling too blissful to move. Of course that a long, intimate tickle session changed into an amazing make out. It was incredible how the tickle foreplay increased their appetite and how wonderfully responsive Tony became. 

Steve laughed and rolled on his side, looking at Tony with adoration. Laughing made Tony ten times more attractive in Steve’s eyes, and Tony was off the scale to start with. 

“I am serious, babe,” Steve tried again, gently poking his finger all over Tony’s bare belly, making him squeak funnily and curl up, “write on your Tumblr. Everyone has to be worried.”

“Ah hahaha… Ohkahay!” Tony agreed, shielding his stomach with one hand and using the other one to reach for his phone. “Uhh… Should I update and delete it?” Tony asked. With everything working out so great, there was no reason for him to keep that account. No more secret lusting, when he had it all in real life.

“If you want to,” Steve said truthfully, “or maybe you can keep it for a bit longer because I might need some inspiration on how to take you apart.”

“Ahhh, not sure if I want to give you access to that sort of power,” Tony teased, opening the app. “Huh, people kinda hate you.”

Steve shrugged, understanding that what he wrote, did sound menacing, even if it wasn’t his intention. “Just write that we are fine and your boyfriend plans on fulfilling your each and every one tickle fantasy.”

“You do?” Tony asked, voice trembling with excitement.

“All of them, babe,” Steve assured, smiling broadly. He had remembered some of the things he read and gifs he saw, and could easily imagine Tony on the receiving end. 

Looking enthusiastic, Tony got to writing. Soon, Steve got up and leaned over Tony’s shoulder, looking at the screen.

_'Hi, guys. Sorry for the sudden silence but as you saw we had a situation here. It is all good now, me and BF talked, and he turned to be all sweet about it, not bragging, I just had my first tickle session and it was amazing! So, I just wanted to give you an update, that I am fine. More than fine. My BF said that I can keep this Tumblr if I want to and he will even use it as an inspiration, so aaaah, can’t wait. Just don’t give him any ideas! I am gonna talk to you all soon, but for now, I and my BF have plans. See you later!’_

After the post got published, Tony and Steve didn’t have to wait for a reaction.

_'AAAAH! I AM SO GLAD EVERYTHING IS FINE! YOU BOYS HAVE FUN NOW!’_

_'Awesome, couple goals.’_

_'That’s great, dude, but I hope your BF apologized.’_

“That’s the one that doesn’t like me, right?” Steve squinted his eyes, pointing at the last comment. Tony laughed and nosed Steve’s cheek playfully.

“It is okay, I like you,” he smiled. “Do you want to have a nickname? That will make it much easier for me to write when you are involved.”

“Um, sure,” Steve said, not entirely sold on the idea, but not wanting to shot Tony’s idea down. “You call yourself Spare Parts Man, right?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. “Soooo… How about you call me Iron Man?”

Tony’s smile dropped in surprise, and he laughed mockingly. “Seriously, dude?”

“Hey, the darkest place is under the candle,” Steve said, sounding defensive.

“Fine,” Tony agreed, rolling his eyes dramatically. He reblogged the post and added an update.

_'BF wants you to call him Iron Man. I know, lame.’_

“Ack!” Tony almost dropped his phone when Steve scoldingly pinched his side. Soon the first comments came.

_'Ah you sound like a superhero couple, how cute!’_

_'I am shipping you both. #relationshipgoals’_

_'Wow, your BF is not very creative, isn’t he? But fine, let it be IRON MAN.’_

“Write to this one that I don’t like them either,” Steve hissed, looking at the last comment. 

Tony laughed and turned to Steve, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Long and sweet. The kind of kiss that was the perfect happy ending to a tickle kink coming out story.

“Oh, interesting!” Steve suddenly said, ending the kiss too soon and looking at one of the comments, smiling wickedly. 

“What is int - noooooo!” Tony wailed, understanding the reason behind the smile. It was stronger than him and Tony started to panic. “It is a lie, Steve! Don’t believe the lieeee no no aaah HELP!”

Steve laughed, wrestling Tony down and pinning his hands once again. If Tony was already getting this worked up, there was no way Steve would back up.

“No, please!” Tony giggled, kicking his legs, trying to wriggle away, as Steve’s menacingly moving fingers were getting closer and closer. “I cahahahan’t!”

Somehow, Steve didn’t believe him. Instead, he believed the comment.

_'Hey, this is for Iron Man - I am sure you know already, that SP’s stomach is really ticklish, but did you try tickling his belly button specifically? From what SP writes it is a very ticklish outie. Have fun!’_

When Steve pressed his finger over Tony’s outie delicately and Tony burst into giggling, almost maniacal laughter, Steve was in heaven. It was settled, Tony was keeping his blog for further tips for Steve.


End file.
